Alpha and omega legend
by Static soul
Summary: Humphrey the boy who walks in the light Kate the girl who seeks her sisters killer This is based off a book called legend but this is my version of the book
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N hey guys AlphaKing here sorry that I haven't been updating my story's as often as I have got a gf that wants me to stop writing and help with the housework and stuff but she has let me write out some chapters for my story's but won't be putting them on for a while as they need some stud adding to them etc etc thanks this is a new story it's based of a book that I have been reason hope you enjoy A.K out hope u enjoy p.s read and review and tell me what you think and the best review will go in the next chapter I will choose wisely_**

 **H** ** _umphrey the boy who walks in the light_**

 ** _Kate the one who seeks her sister's death_**

Part 1: the boy who walks in the light

Chapter 1:

My mother is dead she died before this plague broke out. my father and my two brothers john and louis (Lewis) are still alive my brother Louis has been infected my father and brother are taking good care of him but they don't know I'm still alive they think I'm dead as I didn't complete the trial my name is Humphrey and I am the only boy in the trial who got second best.

Kate the girl who seeks her sister's killer (Lilly will be alive for now)

My sister Lily she is part of the republic of Los Angeles she helps track down vigilantes and take them down but the colonies are protecting the vigis.

Humphreys POV

Flashback about 7 years ago 2017

I was walking through the streets of Los Angeles scavenging anything I could hoping to find some delicate food astound when I spotted a little girl sitting in the cold resting against the wall. I went upto her and asked "hey there u out here all alone," she was shivering she looked up at me and nodded her head. I gave her a heartwarming smile hoping to cheer her up, she smiled back at me she was only about what 7 or 8 I was 11, so I picked her up and took her back to my hideout hoping to find some food on the way back I found: a few bits of chicken on plates, some meat that was still in its packaging... etc.

When we got back to the hideout my I got some blankets and I wrapped her up on a mattress she smiles as she drifted off to sleep.

Present

Now we fight in skiz fights an all sorts of stuff we win loads of money I go on heists to get us money and help her out I am 18 and Reba (the little girl) is now 14 or 15 I'm not quite sure.

Kate's POV

I was on my way back from jasper sports high school and trial school I saw my sister Lilly looking at me from her 2023 jeep renegade that has guns on the wheels (but they never use them as they are prototypes) it has 600mm armor plates and a sports engine.

I walked over to the jeep and my sister said "get in we got work to do," so I got in and tony drove us to where we needed to be. Our mother and Father died when we where only little kids well when I was a little kid commander McCain called into Lilly's mic and said "all units report to swan sector now as we have found some viglilantes looking around and scavenging for weapons and food," so we went there and we saw commander there looking really pissed off we saw that the vigis weren't there "they must've escaped."

The next day

I was climbing up a 40 story tall building out of the school grounds, the republic stopped me an took me into the reception the receptionist didn't look too happy "well lookie who it is it's trouble maker katelyn back to cause more mayhem. Your sister has been called she is on her way in to pick you up now." she slammed the door open with all the boys drooling at her speaking of the devil I thought to myself as I giggled but I instantly stopped when I heard her say "Kate what trouble have u caused this time," she said with her irritated tone I cowered down as she towered above me with an annoyed look on her face "sorry sis I replied but I needed to train, so if we ever needed to climb the buildings fast enough. we might have enough strength to catch him and enough speed," I replied with a firm voice she nodded in agreement.

we went out to her jeep renegade and got in hoping to get home fast enough before dusk breaks through.

Humphreys POV

Dusk was nearing. So I quickly stocked up on supplies and went outside to see what was happening there was a skiz fight nearby so I went back inside and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys it's me again hope you enjoying this story, hope you will enjoy this chapter as things will start to get a little bit intense during this chap. I will be doing things a little different the chapters will be based on one character for example Kate will be one chap then Humphrey will be another._**

 ** _Humphrey_**

 ** _The next day I woke up in agony as I slept on the concrete floor "how do animals lay down and not be aching," I say to myself I looked at the sky and guessed it was about 8 or 9am I was tired for some reason even though I had about 14 hours sleep I looked around for Reba but I couldn't find her I shouted "REBA WHERE ARE U" "OVER HERE," I heard her shout from behind me I turned around and I saw her standing there looking at me with a huge smile on her face._**

 ** _A couple of hours later we went to my family's house and I saw the plague patrol marking my father's door but one stood out: her golden fur, her slender body with nice curved hips. Most of the plague patrol (males and 1 female probably lesbian drooling over her) I giggled at them (a bit too loudly as they turned round and looked at us)._**

 ** _I quickly went into hiding and I saw Reba with a pistol in her hand "Reba where did you find that?," I whispered "near a dead guy," she whispered back "why," "just asking that's all," I whispered I heard banging coming from the door... I grabbed the pistol off of her and quickly went to the door and I heard a female voice say "my name is Kate I have come to speak with you, I am part of the republic of Los Angeles we have come to the jasper sector to check on this place please let me in it's just a quick talk I promise it won't be long."_**

 ** _I was debating whether to let her in or not until I decided to let her in "ok I'm coming to the door," I opened the door and nobody was there until I got hit round the face by a reddish goldish hand I regained my balance and I saw a male there a bit bigger than me be said "my name is garth Thompson we are taking you in Humphrey, I punched him in the stomach, then his head went forward and I kneed his head which made him go backwards and ran out the window as it wasn't that high up we could reach the ground without breaking or spraining something in our lower torso or lower legs._**

 ** _Before we reached the ground, I said to myself legs bent land on hands and legs but legs go down first. I did that and it didn't hurt as much, it took the breath out of me that's all it did with a few pains in my upper legs (thigh) I got up and ran up the street but that Thompson guy was on our tail, he grabbed Reba and pulled her back I turned round and instantly stopped he had a gun pointed to her head then Kate came up to him and asked me a question "if you want her to live turn yourself in but if you don't I will blow her brains out, your choice," Reba was shaking her head no and mouthing "don't do it," 'what should I do, what should I do' I thought to myself._**

 ** _Then I had a plan trick them then attack them as I say yes, I will take Thompson out then run away from the girl but it was way too risky "no I can't," Garth shoot her," I ran at him, I knocked Reba over which knocked him over I grabbed Reba as we were running Garth shot me in my lower thigh, I fell over and I quickly got up and limped over to the nearest dark alley. They weren't on our tail anymore so that was good but I was losing blood FAST._**

 ** _I sat down and Reba got something out of her bag it was a bandage she bandaged my wound up and we slept there for the night I was shocked that a guy tried to kill a girl usually it is the other way round I laughed at my thought and I fell asleep sound asleep like there was nothing else going on._**

 ** _Next time on alpha and omega:legend…_**

 ** _Kate_**

 ** _I can't believe garth shot someone that was only protecting someone else from being killed 'wait why am I thinking like this' I think Lilly noticed my frustration because she asked me "hey Kate you alright," "huh uh yeah just a frustrating day that's all with your driver…_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this will be my last chapter until after Christmas I would say New Year's Eve hope you enjoy this chapter an if you want me to do anything about this story for example put more action in anything just ask but I don't know about lemons maybe in the next story that will be a sequel from this and it is called prodigy I haven't read the book yet I still need to get it though it should be coming through the post very soon though he he finally I get to read the sequel yay.

Kate

I can't believe garth shot someone that was only protecting someone else from being killed 'wait why am I thinking like this' I think Lilly noticed my frustration because she asked me "hey Kate you alright," "huh uh yeah just a frustrating day that's all with your driver."

"oh right Garth he is kinda muscular but not my type, i think I know who he would look nice with though," I started wondering who it was so I asked "who is it then?" She looked at me and winked "ME!" I exclaimed "WHY ME," "because I have seen the way he looks at you, I think actually wait 'I KNOW' he has a big crush on you," she replied in a seductive and annoyed tone I got an idea 'i will mock her for her tone of annoyance' I thought EVILLY "what's the tone of annoyance for Lilly got a crush on him now. Aww how cute I've got an idea SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL TELL HIM THAT YOU LIKE HIM!," I said in a mocking and very angry tone.

She winced when I started shouting at her I sorta felt sorry for her then felt really happy about as well I'm really evil and I was happy about it as well.

(A couple of weeks later…)

Lily's gone that stupid boy killed her chucked the knife straight through her chest. I have no one in my life that loves me or is here to protect me my mother and father are dead that left me and my sister and now it's me and no one else I have got the pictures of me and my sister and my whole family (mum, dad and Lily) my mother's name was eve she loved me to bits she used to cuddle me up and tuck me into bed and read stories to me before I went to sleep my favourite memory was when…

(Flashback)

I was with my mum and dad. Lily was taking her trial to see if she would make it into the top scorers, luckily she did by one mark I went in and I saw that boy there that killed my sister he sat next to me and said "hi my name is -" I can't remember what it was but I know he said one thing about me that really made me blush and that was "hey you I don't know your name but I know one thing you are gorgeous your fully blonde hair your curvaceous body…"

(End of flashback)

I heard a knock on the door so I got up and went to the door I looked through the eye hole bit and I saw garth there looking at the door with a suit on, I opened the door and he had a card he gave it to me; I opened it and it had my sister's funeral date I thanked garth and went back inside.

I went to the my bedroom door and I saw the city of Los Angeles in complete chaos as usual "I hate this LA I want the old LA back," then the speakers came on in my room and I heard a song that represents this city and the world.

Let's watch it burn [2x]

Let's watch this city burn the world

[Chorus:]

Let's watch this city burn

From the skylines on top of the world

'Til there's nothing left of her

Let's watch this city burn the world

My body doused in ash with two empty cans of gas

The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask

And it's hard at times to ask if you can save my heart for last

And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black

It's not just make believe when they make me take a seat

And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe

So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings

And villains who pillage, they're killing by the millions

And billions of people die for a lost cause

So now I pray to my nation destroyed under god

(It's the end of the world)

All my battles have been won

But the war has just begun

[Chorus]

The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me?

'Til the skies bleeds ashes and the fucking skyline crashes

They catch us with matches to ignite the flame

And all the hopes of a youth deemed fucking insane

They say,

Take the pill

In god we trust

Go and kill

God loves us

As in life as in death

Breathing 'til there is no breath

I will not die in the night but in the light

Of the sun with the ashes of this world in my lungs

But who am I to say let's all just run away

Grab your saints and pray, we're gonna burn this world today.

(Say it's the end of the world)

As in heaven as on earth

We've been dead since our birth

[Chorus]

(Let's watch it burn) [x2]

The city looks so pretty,

Do you wanna burn it with me?

The city looks so pretty

Do you wanna burn it with me?

The city looks so pretty

Do you wanna burn it with me?

We use the trees as torches

Do you wanna burn it with me?

Fill the streets with corpses

Do you wanna burn it with me?

Watch the city fucking bleed

Do you wanna burn it with me?

Bring the world to its knees

Do you wanna burn it with me?

[Chorus x2]

Let's watch it burn

Let's watch it burn

Let's watch this city burn the world

That is definently the song that represents out city right now and our world it's burning into chaos because of the republic and the colonies have taken over specific parts of the world and the only place that is defending all three off is the united kingdom I went to bed as the funeral is the day ahead of today.

(The funeral)

I was standing outside of the church where my sisters funeral was being held. The car with my sister's coffin in hasn't turned up yet everyone else was here except from Garth's father 'must be driving the coffin with my sister in.

It's been 25 minutes and Tony still hasn't turned up with the body, but I can't keep the picture of my sisters body being lump out of my head. They keep on saying that the knife went straight through the chest but the knife handle was greasy I went back to that night…

(The night that Lilly died…)

I was standing outside the my apartment door about to open it, I was met by my dog Shay she was a darkish red furred dog. I got in and I took my top off and I was about to pull my trousers down when I heard the doorbell I went to the door and looked out the eye hole and I saw garth there looking down I opened the door and he saw me and said "sorry ms Iparis but I'm here to inform you of a recent tragedy… Your sister she is dead the boy we know as Humphrey chucked the knife straight through the chest," "thankyou may I go down there please," "commander McClain wants to see you anyway.

(At the scene)

I got there and I saw Lilly laying there limp a tear escaped my eye I held her hand and she said "boy w-nsnt t- b-y" I couldn't quite figure it out properly but it sounded like 'wasn't the boy' how can that be possible so I just let it slip.

(End of night for now)

I saw tonies car pull up with the coffin in I went to him and helped him into the church.

We had a funeral surface then went to have a little party thing I saw tony with a little bit of grease on his head but garth had more grease on his hand than tony had on his forehand it was like oily black like gun polish.

I forgot about it and I didn't eat anything as I was still mourning over lills death I lived her dearly but now she is gone gone out of my life forever and I probably won't see her ever again for the rest of my life except from dreams.

2am

I woke up sweating I just had a dream of garth stabbing Lilly straight through the heart then looked at me then charged then I heard Lilly shout "KATE IT WASN'T THE BOY IT WAS GARTH,"

I got up and went to get a drink 'my minds playing with me I need to KILL THAT BOY NOW' I thought to myself as I took a few anti depressants.

Next time of alpha and omega: Legend

Humphrey

The night that he killed Lilly Iparis

I was outside my mother's house again and they were marking my mother's door with an X but then they put another line through the top and the bottom of the X it was like a new plague has been created and it was spreading FAST.

Hope you liked this chapter and as always read and review "if you want too I ain't forcing ya" anyways peace out...


End file.
